One-Shot Rpg - La chasse est excitante
by LadyShadow22
Summary: Attention cet OS n'est pas sur Naruto. Les personnages m'appartiennent ! Il fait nuit, seul la lune est levée dans le ciel. Un loup hurle à la lune comme pour annoncer quelques choses aux habitants de la forêt. Dans le noir, deux paires d'yeux doré viennent de s'ouvrir. Leur flair sentant de nouvelles odeurs. En effet, le hurlement de ce loup annonçait que la chasse était ouverte


**Note importante :** - Présence de deux lemon. / - Nathan, Kylian, Akei et Yuiko sont des personnages de Rpg

Il fait nuit, seul la lune est levée dans le ciel. Un loup hurle à la lune comme pour annoncer quelques choses aux habitants de la forêt. Dans le noir, deux paires d'yeux doré viennent de s'ouvrir. Leur flair sentant de nouvelles odeurs. En effet, le hurlement de ce loup annonçait que la chasse était ouverte. Les deux jeunes loup se levèrent. L'un était blond avec une mèche noire qui retombait sur son œil droit quand au deuxième qui était lui aussi blond mais, les cheveux plus courts avait une tresse dans le dos. Ces deux princes de la nuit cherchaient les deux intrus qui était entré dans leur forêt. Le plus âgé nommé Nathan ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux. Il avait repéré une cible et en même pas quelques secondes il saute d'arbres en arbres suivant l'odeur. Quand soudain il le trouva. Là assis contre l'arbre reprenant sa respiration doucement.

Nathan sauta d'une branche et atterris devant sa future victime. Il découvrit que c'était un homme mais, surtout que c'était le prince Kylian. Il sourit au coin des lèvres face à la vue. Un si bel homme brun avec des yeux vert perçant, comment ne pas craquer. En effet, le prince Kylian était blessé au torse donc il avait ouvert sa chemise pour ne pas la tachée. Des marques et des griffures de loups-garous montrèrent que les sujets de Nathan étaient passés avant lui et ils allaient le payer mais, plus tard. Pour l'instant, Nathan comptait profiter de la situation à son insu. C'est ainsi que le pauvre prince se retrouva entre ses griffes. Il était tombé dans un piège et n'allait pas en sortir indemne.

Kylian fut plaqué au sol sauvagement, les mains bloquées au-dessus de sa tête. Nathan s'attaqua d'abord au torse où il lécha les blessures qui saignaient. Une fois que ce fut fait il vint lui mordiller l'oreille, le cou puis l'épaule. Le loup entendit un faible gémissement de la part du prince qui rougit au regard doré de Nathan. Ce dernier n'attendit même pas son accord pour aller plus loin, car il lui arracha ses vêtements et se mit à lui lécher tout le corps. De haut en bas de façon sensuelle et passionné. Jugeant que l'autre était d'accord pour la suite. Il prit en bouche son membre et suça tendrement puis au fil du temps de plus en plus vite.

Bientôt, le prince hurla fort et se lâcha dans la gorge du loup qui se lécha les babines en souriant. Ainsi, Kylian se retrouva à quatre pattes et se fit pénétrer sauvagement lui extirpant un hurlement aigus. Nathan donna des coups de rein saccadé et profond en lui, fessant trembler Kylian de tout son corps. Le blond augmenta encore la vitesse en changeant de position. Cette fois, c'était sur le côté mais, avec des coups sur la prostate bien visés. Kylian ne retenait plus ses hurlements de plaisir face à une telle vague de passion en lui. Nathan posa une main sur le ventre et l'autre s'occupa de lui procurer encore plus de plaisir grâce à sa main qui fessait des mouvements vifs et langoureux. Il sentit au bout de quelques minutes que le prince n'allait pas tarder à craquer alors dans un dernier d'un coup bestiale et un coup de langue le long de la colonne vertébrale que Kylian se lâcha entre ses mains. Quant à Nathan il se vida lui aussi dans un râlement de plaisir. Puis, le blond s'assit contre l'arbre posant la tête du brun sur ses genoux. Il le recouvrit de sa veste et s'endormit.

Le second loup mis plus d'une heure à trouver sa victime, car elle s'était bien cachée mais, son flair ne se trompait jamais et il le trouva enfin accoudé à un arbre comme il l'attendait. Yuiko sourit à la vue ayant reconnus son homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Akei était encore plus beau qu'avant ce qui surpris le loup c'est que le jeune homme saisit le col de sa veste et l'attira à lui dans un baiser enflammé avec la langue. Yuiko compris aussitôt le message, heureux que l'intrus soit lui et pas un autre. Il caressa le ventre tout en titillant le piercing à la lèvre de son brun qui gémit doucement. Les deux commencèrent à se déshabiller mutuellement, tellement leurs corps s'appelaient que cela en était jouissant. Ils ne prirent même pas le temps pour les préliminaires, ils se voulaient tout de suite et maintenant. C'est en soulevant Akei que Yuiko lui donna des coups puissants en criant son nom. Akei cambra le dos et griffa le dos de son homme tout en lui criant de continuer et surtout d'accélérer. Les deux étaient en pleins orgasmes commun, leurs corps pleins de sueurs et leurs ébats digne d'une vraie bête sauvage ne cessait de continuer de plus en plus pour le plus grand bonheur des deux. Cela dura jusqu'à l'aube où les premiers rayons du soleil se montrèrent. Alors, c'est dans un ultime coup précis que les deux éjaculèrent en hurlant le nom de l'autre en gémissant de plaisir. Ils se laissèrent glisser jusqu'au sol et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


End file.
